The Real Ghostbusters Board Game (Casper)
The Real Ghostbusters Board Game by Casper and Target Games AB was released in 1989. (Not to be confused with the ones made by Milton Bradley and Triotoys.) The game is based off the typical promo art for The Real Ghostbusters animated series, though Peter's hair was colored blonde instead of its usual brown. The game makes extensive use of firehouse model artwork. It was priced at 500 SKR (about $50) when it was originally released in the eighties. Front Box Text Translated from Swedish by Maria Wahlin, from her now-defunct site PKE Online: The ghosts haunt New York, and as one of the brave Ghostbusters you have to save the city. During your efforts to catch the ghosts, you can be assisted by a lot of exciting and fantastic equipment - ranging from magic objects and books about ghosts to proton thrusters and spectro visers. But look out - all of a sudden, the dreaded Stay Puft Man shows up on the streets and then all the Ghostbusters have to stand united. Only you can save the world from coming to an end! Gameplay Suitable for players aged seven and up, the game finds you running around southern Manhattan chasing ghosts for money. Tossing a dice decides where you go, and if you're brave or cowardly. Play is for two to four players, using one of the Ghostbusters playing pieces to move around the board. When you bust a few ghosts, you earn enough money to buy equipment, which increases your skill. Each Ghostbuster has certain skills and flaws. For instance, Egon gets to buy equipment for half price, but he's not as courageous as the others and can't catch as many ghosts. Peter is persuasive and can easily ask Janine and Slimer to come with him on a bust. Your goal is to catch as many ghosts as possible and earn a lot of points. What cases you get is determined by drawing a mission card. If you get intimidated, the ghosts will slime you and fly off to Agatha Grisley's house (from the episode "Boo-Dunit") or to the Harbour. You'll meet those ghosts at the end of the game, if you don't bump into the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man first. You see, the game could actually defeat you, which is unusual for a board game. If you draw the Stay Puft card, he will show up on the streets, heading for Ghostbusters headquarters. If he gets there and stomps on the place, which could easily happen because he moves very quickly, nobody wins. A fan of The Real Ghostbusters series will find the game very odd. In contrast with th show, you have to buy the equipment, instead of it being invented by Ray and Egon. You can buy several PKE Meters (to spot ghosts) and ghost traps (when need to be emptied), two different Ecto-1 cars, and even an Ecto-2 helicopter for quicker traveling. You can even obtain golden lucky charms, spell books, Tobin's Spirit Guide, and strange potions. Once in a while you will even acquire a skateboard or get soaked by an exploding fire hydrant. External Links *PKE Online (archive) *BoardGameGeek -The Real Ghostbusters Game Gallery All images provided by Maria Wahlin, from her now-defunct site PKE Online. RGB Swedish Board Game02.jpg|Box Front RGB Swedish Board Game03.jpg|Playing Board RGB Swedish Board Game04.jpg|Player Pieces RGB Swedish Board Game05.jpg|Card Back RGB Swedish Board Game06.jpg|Character Skill Cards RGB Swedish Board Game07.jpg|Containment Unit RGB Swedish Board Game08.jpg|Firehouse RGB Swedish Board Game09.jpg|Firehouse RGB Swedish Board Game10.jpg|Egon's Lab RGB Swedish Board Game11.jpg|Egon's Lab RGB Swedish Board Game12.jpg|Living Room Category:Promotional Items Category:RGB Merchandise